A Soldier's Dream
by Harlequin1
Summary: My 2nd fic. YAY! It's Heero and his struggles after the war. please read! Ch.5 of Intrigued by Innocence should be out soon. r/r


  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. :sniff sniff: RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YOU! Ahem..I mean please don't sue, hehehe..

  
  


A/N: I got inspired to write this by listening to Enigma WAY too many times. Well, I guess it was a good thing cuz I came up with a new fic. Intrigued by Innocence ch.5 should be out soon, I hope. Oh, one more thing. This fic is dedicated to Angel Wing Yuy cuz......I felt like it. Hi Angel! Anyway, on with the fic!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Soldier's Dream

  
  
  
  
  
  


Screams. Shouts of pain. These filled the soldier's dreams, or nightmares. They would always end the same, always. His one light in his own deep mental darkness always was out of reach. The last thread of hope to get out of these hellish dreams always disappeared before his eyes. He had no way out of the eternal pain he had caused. 

  
  


No matter how many sleepless nights he tried to get through, he always slipped into his haunting sub-conscience. Once his world turns dark, she comes into view, his untouchable hope. The one he could not touch always wore her blue dress, the blue dress she wore before getting caught in his inner struggle. She looked exactly the same each time, eyes void of emotion, pale skin, a smirk placed on her lips, and a rip in her dress. The azure cloth, which once made the dress whole, was tied tightly onto the soldiers arm, soaked in a thick red liquid. Blood. 

  
  


Once the soldier finds his hope, she always disappears when he touches her. This is how his nightmare ends, until it repeats the nights after. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Heero awoke, enveloped in darkness. The cool steel underneath his back reminded him of his surroundings. He had fallen asleep in the hanger. Placing his hands on the metal beneath him, Heero lifted himself so he was on two feet again. Pitch black. He had the dream again, the one he will probably have forever imprinted into his mind. 

  
  


This time he thought he almost touched her, but she giggled mockingly before disappearing before his fingertips. Damn. He hated it. He will see that damn dream tonight as well. Maybe it is tonight right now. He could have slept the whole day and not have known it.

  
  


Why was he here anyway? He had sworn to himself that he would not come here again, things should be left in the past. Yet, somehow he is back here. Heero walked to the edge of the steel platform, staring at the vacant area which once before held his Gundam. This was where the fabric of his nightmares started. It was strange. He had never had these nightmares till....

  
  


No. She will not plague his mind now. 

  
  


Maybe these dreams were meant to torment him as long as he remembered her. Maybe they were to forever remind him of his savior from the cruelties of war. Damn. Again she took over his thoughts. Heero quickly averted his attention to the old hanger.

  
  


The young soldier's eyes wondered over the depths of the dark room. Soon his thoughts turned to his once fellow comrades. Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. He remembered what Duo had said to him during one mission. " We all start somewhere, and we always return to that same place in the end." Well he was right. The foolish pilot was right. Heero had returned to where his life of a soldier started. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  


The sound of a door opening caught Heero's attention quickly. As it closed, echoes of footsteps filled the once silent room. The figure was cloaked in darkness, impossible to identify. Heero stealthily walked to the edge of the docking platform he was on, scanning the ground 24 feet below him. 

  
  


A computer screen shone in the darkness, illuminating the silhouette of the new visitor. Heero quietly pulled out his gun, taking off the safety lock. Seeing that the visitor's attention was all focused on the computer, the perfect soldier jumped off the platform to the bottom level. Landing unharmed, Heero aimed the gun to the figure. 

  
  


" Freeze."

  
  


The figure immediately went ridged. Shaking, the visitor slowly turned around, coming face to face with the barrel of Heero's gun.

  
  


" Re-Relena?"

  
  


" Heero."

  
  


She seemed so calm, yet her trembling body told differently. Heero's breath went deep and ragged, as his heart increased speed. What was she doing here? She was standing right in front of him. Maybe he was still in his dream, and she will disappear like in all of the other excruciating nightmares he had.

  
  


His arm suddenly felt heavy, as if it weighed a hundred pounds. Unable to hold it up anymore, the perfect soldier dropped his arm to his side. A loud clank on cold metal echoed throughout the dark room, he had dropped his gun. 

  
  
  
  


Relena's eyes watched Heero warily, as if he had come from the dead. Her body stiffened as the soldier took a step closer to her, as if in a trance. She could see his cold breath despite the darkness around them. His eyes showed the torture he had been going through, the memories of the past. 

Another step closer. Heero stared deeply into the frightened Relena. Slowly, he brought up his hand and gently swept a few strands of blonde hair behind the girl's ear. She didn't disappear. 

  
  


Tears formed in the corners of Relena's eyes as Heero dropped his hand to his side again. Silence. They both stared at each other, no words were spoken. 

  
  


Unable to take it anymore, Relena threw her arms around Heero's neck, crying onto his shoulder. Heero froze, eyes widened as the tears the girl shed soaked through his forest green top. So many tears. Relena's fingers combed through the soldier's dark mane as she grasped him more tightly, afraid to let go. Fear that he will walk away. The shock of finding him here, after her mind told her that she'll never see the mysterious boy again was too much.

  
  


And so they stayed like that. No one saying a word. The only sound was Relena's quiet sobs as she held onto Heero. Heero's inner struggles were gone, his hellish nightmares disappeared, and he had found his light, his hope. His savior from what could have been.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * 

  
  


A/N: Well.........whatcha think! Please be kind! It is only my 2nd fic. I'm not sure if anyone is going to like it.....so please r/r. Those reviews give me inspiration! So please please please please review. 

~Harlequin

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
